


Coffee and Idiots in love

by Shadowglitterfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, FTLGBTales Pride 2020 I Take Pride in What I Am, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowglitterfairy/pseuds/Shadowglitterfairy
Summary: Jellal gets more than just coffee from his favorite café.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Jellal Fernandes, Jellal x Erik - Relationship
Kudos: 10
Collections: I Take Pride in What I Am 2020





	Coffee and Idiots in love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first time writing Jellal and Erik so please bare with me.  
> Positive criticism is always welcome.

Coffee Jellal needed coffee now he knew staying up so late wasn't a good idea, but he and Erza were both too competitive for their own good. They stayed up well past midnight playing board games with Natsu and Gray only giving up once Natsu flipped the monopoly board over accidentally hitting Erza in the face they quickly quit after that preferring their lives over a win and started catching up on everything that had happened during the holidays. 

Game night was something that Jellal looked forward to it was one of the few times he and his friends could hang out and catch up and not have to worry about work or University stuff... And also getting teased apparently. Everything was fine they were joking around telling funny stories until they reached a topic Jellal would have loved to skip, crushes. Erza was talking about how she finally confessed to Mirajane and how they were going on their second date the following Friday. When Natsu had turned to Jellal no doubt wanting to ask about anyone catching his eye, Jellal was ready to deny any attractions toward anyone, last time he mentioned liking someone Natsu had practically yelled his excitement. And had tried playing matchmaker only to realize that the boy Jellal liked was straight as well as a jackass outside of class. Before Jellal could even open his mouth to tell Natsu that no there wasn't anyone even though there was, he was cut off by Gray “Oh our sweet jellybean has the hots for Erik” Gray smirked looking very pleased with himself. How Gray knew about the crush Jellal had on Erik one of their friends from Uni who also happened to work at the café Jellal frequently ordered coffee from he would, never know all he knew was Gray was a smug bastard when it came to his love life or rather lack there of. As soon as Gray had mentioned Erik's name he knew he was in for a lot of questions. Erza was excited, Gray was still grinning and Natsu who was stuffing his face with Doritos looked like he was about to choke. “Wait Erik our Erik the one who has like three snakes”? Erza looked like she might explode from curiosity but before Jellal could answer Natsu cut in voice laced with mischief “Oh I think we know which snake Jellal would like to see”! Natsu and the others burst out laughing and despite himself Jellal chuckled as well. “You know I don't Jellal said after taking a sip of his beer. Plus I don't even know if he likes guys you know? I don't want to get my hopes up and then end up looking like a fool. The conversation stopped after that not wanting their fun night to take a sour turn by bringing up unpleasant memories. Jellal hadn't dated anyone in almost two years. His last break up had resulted in him withdrawing from any possible romantic relationships, it left him feeling like he was broken just because he didn't want a sexual relationship. Not everyone understood him hugs and kisses were fine and the occasional make out sessions but anything beyond that was a big no. 

Deep in thought Jellal hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings bumping into something or rather someone. “Dammit I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going”... Shit it was Erik he had bumped into. Hey no worries it's always fun to bump into a friend. The way Erik said friend sounded almost like he had to force himself to say it. You here for an espresso I assume? Gray said you guys had a long night Erik was smirking and had that look in his eye the one that screamed he knew something. Jellal was fairly certain that Gray had said something, but he was too tired to argue and simply followed Erik into the café. It was quiet only three other people were inside and elderly couple and Ultear who was busy setting out freshly baked pastries. “Good morning you two she greeted before going into the kitchen. He and Ultear were good friends since high school both of them had bonded over their love of astrology and had been best friends ever since. She was also very much like her brother always making fun of his lack of a love life. “So an espresso for the clumsy insomniac Erik handed him a steaming cup of coffee and a croissant. “The croissants on me” Erik smiled at the slight blush that covered Jellal's cheeks it wasn't easy to get him riled up but seeing Jellal blush and not frown was something Erik found he enjoyed seeing very much. Jellal was a quiet man who always looked grumpy glaring at people who were being too loud and always had something witty to say. That's something that drew him towards the quiet man he wasn't afraid to put Erik in his place when he was being sarcastic. Jellal paid for the espresso after glaring at Erik for both being called clumsy and the shit eating grin he wore. “Okay what's going on you've been grinning at me since I bumped into you what gives”? Jellal knew he was being a bit rude, but he was tired and had no coffee in his system and the feral smile Erik wore had him on edge. “Oh? You know just ,that a little birdie told me that you, you know like me, is that true”? Yep Gray was dead. Jellal knew he could deny it and walk away but the way Erik had asked he didn't sound put off by the possibility of Jellal liking him.” What would you do if I said yes”? Jellal swallowed and closed his eyes tightly if Erik was going to reject him he didn't want to see the disgust on his face he would leave and Erik would never have to look at him again if that's what he wanted.  
However, the rejection never came rather he could feel Erik's hand gently lift his chin then slowly move to cup his cheek. Erik's voice cut trough the silence” I would say that I like you too, have for a while now actually”. Jellal looked up at Erik he was blushing removing his hand from Jellal's face to take a hold of his hand instead. “I... I would like to go on a date with me”? Jellal's words came out rushed, he could feel his face heating up but kept going “I know this great restaurant where they serve the best spicy chicken curry I remember you saying you loved spicy food”. Erik smiled at him eyes bright “I'd love that".


End file.
